The Seventh Day of Spring
by DaBlackVegeta
Summary: Kagome has always been lucky on the 7th day of spring, but can she use that luck to her advantage on a certain hanyou? Yeah a spring fic, how "original", but give it a shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the anime/manga OR the characters.**

_A perverted perspective_

Spring. A transitional period between winter and summer. During this season the flowers begin to bloom once again after their disappearance in the white snow of the last season, the weather gets that perfect feel, not too hot and not too cold. Who wouldn't love spring?

Of course that's assuming you're not a hanyou.

During my travels, I have seen many many youkai and hanyou alike during the spring season, or rather should I say _mating _season. It looks near unbearable, the way they slowly begin to go insane with their seemingly never ending lust. Most of them just walk around displaying their 'obvious' arousal to everyone while they wait for their mate to call for them. Truly it is very troubling and strenuous, which is why most do not fight it, they simply take what they want and be done with it.

However, I know of a certain inu-hanyou that has problems with simply taking what he wants, especially since what he wants is an extremely powerful miko. Not to mention there's strong love in it as well, not simply lust. Usually around this time everyone goes off and does their own business, but something tells me this time will be different. I can see that Inuyasha is going to have a _fun _spring with Lady Kagome.

And they call _me _the pervert. Ha.

_**Day One: Spring Lucky**_

"Spring! My favorite season!" Kagome Higurashi sighed as came down the stairs of her home and entered into the kitchen. "Mama! Souta! Grandpa! Good morning!"

"Well someone's is looking very chipper this morning," Kagome's grandfather said looking at his paper.

"What'd you expect, Sis is always like that in the spring." Kagome's younger brother Souta laughed as Kagome playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Well can you blame me?" She asked. "It's such a beautiful season! And extremely lucky."

"Ahh yes," Kagome's mother smiled. "Every year on the 7th day of Spring something very good happens to you."

"Last year I got an A on all my tests," Kagome smiled. "And the year before that I got my bike."

"If I remember correctly you were conceived on the 7th day of Spring as well," Kagome's mother grinned.

"Mama! I don't want to hear about that!"

"Well you were bringing up such fond memories so I thought I'd thrown my own in there." Kagome rolled her eyes and opened the cupboard tossing their entire supply of ramen into her bag before slinging it over her shoulders.

"Uhm Sis, that's all of our-"

"Well bye!" Kagome smiled. "Off to the past, gotta hunt some shards and whatnot!" As she bolted out of the house her grandfather looked rather suspicious.

"She seemed...eager to get out of here." he said.

"Well she _is _going to see our future in-law after all." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

The two boys gave her questioning looks but decided not to press the woman further, for whatever was going on in her head right now did not seem appropriate for the table.

Kagome stood before the old well looking rather conflicted with herself, usually she'd just jump right in and head to the Feudal Era, but something right now was making her extremely nervous.

_Alright, _she thought. _You can do this Kagome, it's spring remember? Good things happen on spring, if all goes well you'll finally get your ultimate goal that you set for yourself two years ago. _"Might as well do it in the spring right?" she asked herself pulling out a notepad, she opened it and scribbled 'Day One' at the top. "I have seven days to do this...seven days to..." Her cheeks flushed at the thoughts that flooded her mind as she closed her notepad and jumped into the well.

* * *

><p>500 years into the past, the inu-hanyou Inuyasha sat on a tree trying his best to collect his thoughts. The day he'd panicked about since he'd first met Kagome was upon him.<p>

"Damn spring," he growled to himself.

When he first woke up the strong scent hit him like a ton of bricks, the stench of aroused youkai all around him, male and female alike. Even right now he could smell many female scents calling out to their male counterparts, of course none called to him. No, _that _particular scent was 500 years into the future, and rightfully so.

As if the Gods were smiling on him, Kagome had decided to go home once again for the spring season just as she did the past two times. Inuyasha could breath a sigh of relief, not only was she safe from him but safe from all the other youkai that sought her as a mate, especially a certain wolf.

"That bastard Koga even comes close to Kagome and I'm cuttin' him." he said. "But that ain't gonna happen, 'cause Kagome's nowhere near any horny youkai.

"Inuyasha!"

The silver ears atop his head twitched in panic, he whirled around to face toward the well where he hope it was another figment of his imagination. This time the Gods weren't smiling on him as he watched two frail arms struggling to hold onto the edge of the well.

"K'gome?" He growled leaping out of the tree.

"Inu..." Kagome struggled to pull herself out of the well due to her backpack being much heavier than usual. "Inuyasha a little help please?"

"What're ya doin' here wench?" Inuyasha demanded. "I thought ya said you were stayin' on your own time for a while? Like ya always do!"

"Well I changed my mind," Kagome told him. "Now help me out of here."

Inuyasha grabbed her arms and pulled her up instinctively pulling her into a tight embrace. Kagome was a bit taken aback, but decided not to worry and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Geez, did you miss me that much? I was only gone for two days." Kagome said.

"Eh? Err right...I...missed ya..." Inuyasha said nervously. _Damn spring weather is already havin' an effect on me. _

"So, are we gonna just hug all day or can I go see my friends?" _Not that I mind at all, hell I could cuddle with you all day. _

"No." Inuyasha growled firmly releasing her. "You're goin' back home. Now."

"Eh?" Kagome was confused. "You're actually asking me to leave, usually you'd be yelling at me for taking so long." She touched his forehead softly making Inuyasha's face heat up. "Wow you're burning up, are you sick or something."

"No!" he growled. "Damn it wench I just...shit!" Without saying another word Inuyasha turned and took off deep into the forest.

"Inu...yasha?"

* * *

><p>"So you say he ran off? Just like that?" Kagome's demon slaying friend Sango asked. "That's very strange...even for him."<p>

"You're telling me," Kagome sighed digging through her backpack. "One minute he's yelling at me, as always, and the next he acts like I've got the flu or something. He tried to force me to go back home."

"Now _that's _strange indeed," the elderly priestess Kaede suddenly piped up. "Inuyasha is always quick to resume his journey for the Sacred Jewel shards."

"Maybe something's wrong," Kagome all the sudden got a worried look on her face. "He did seem a little sick, I checked his forehead and he felt like a boiling pot."

"Fret not child, I'm sure Inuyasha has perfectly good reasons." Kaede assured.

"Besides being an idiot." Shippo the kitsune asked. "Kagome, didja get my snacks?"

"I sure did," Kagome smiled handing Shippo his treats. "And I brought Inuyasha a lot of ramen too, I was gonna share it with him."

"Well if he doesn't want it..." Shippo reached for the bag only to have a large hand grab his head and lift him up.

"You gluttonous runt," Inuyasha growled holding the boy eye level to him. "Don't even think about touching my ramen."

"Inuyasha? When did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"The minute I heard someone say ramen," Inuyasha told here. "Now where is it? I'm starving here!"

"Care to shed light on why you ran off earlier?" Kagome asked retrieving a packet of ramen from her backpack.

Inuyasha stiffened before backing away slightly. "I-It ain't your business," he said scowling.

"You looked sick," Kagome told him. "I was a bit worried about you, but I can see you're fine."

"Good, now stop heckling me with unnecessary questions."

_Damn my stomach, if I weren't so hungry I wouldn't have come back, _Inuyasha thought. _Soon as I get some food in me, I'm forcin' Kagome to go back home, even if I have to drag her there. _

"Wait, somethin's missing." Inuyasha suddenly said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing before giving each other questioning glances. "Now that you mention it, I haven't felt a certain hand caress my backside today." Sango admitted.

"Maybe he's off performing exorcisms?" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah right," Sango scowled. "That damn monk. I'm more scared for whatever women he comes across more than the demon he's seeking."

Inuyasha scoffed and folded his arms across his chest muttering "Fuckin' pervert."

"Language Inuyasha."

"Keh."

"Say," Shippo suddenly said turning toward Inuyasha. "Are you done with that thing you were making yet?"

Inuyasha suddenly froze as everyone's eyes turned on him. "W-What are ya talkin' about runt?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Well," Shippo tapped his chin. "Yesterday I saw you building something, I think."

"Building?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, it looked like a hut or-"

"Oi! Runt!" Inuyasha growled clasping a clawed hand over his mouth. "That ain't somethin' I want ya advertisin'!"

"Inuyasha what is Shippo talking about?" Kagome asked choosing to ignore Shippo's muffled cries for once.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha snapped.

"It does not seem like nothing Inuyasha," Kaede spoke.

"Quiet ya old hag!" Inuyasha growled. "What's with you meddlers anyway, doncha got your own business to gossip about?"

"Well this seems rather interesting," Kagome giggled. "Especially since you're freaking out over it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned them on Shippo. "Me an' you are gonna talk later on," he growled. "Until then not a single word, ya hear me?" Shippo nodded as Inuyasha dropped him back onto the ground. "I'm outta here," Inuyasha declared as he left the hut. "Don't wait up."

Kagome's ears picked up on that as she cast aside her backpack."I'll be right back you guys," Kagome said absentmindedly following the half demon. _Alright Kagome, now's your chance._ "Inu!"

"Don't call me that!" Inuyasha growled. "If you're gonna say my name say it right, wench."

"Lighten up it's just a nickname," Kagome giggled. "Besides, all you call me is wench, or bitch on some occasions."

"Keh." was all the hanyou had to say to that. "You ready to take yer ass back home?"

"I'm not 'taking my ass back home' as you put it," Kagome said. "What's with you, usually you'd be whining about wanting to hunt for Naraku, now you want me to leave? You sure you're alright?"

_You won't be if you stay any longer than today, _Inuyasha thought. _If I weren't half human, I'd be all over her right now. But I don't know how much longer I can hold out. _"I'm fine," he spat.

"You're such a bad liar," Kagome commented. "Come on, you know secrets aren't good between friends. Especially friends as close as we are." Inuyasha didn't answer, he just sat down under the tree and turned away from her crossing his arms. "You're a lot more moody than normal." Kagome told him getting a bit ticked off, when he didn't answer she growled in frustration. "Inu." She added that to spite him, it worked.

"I said don't call me that," Inuyasha growled back.

"Inu..." Kagome made sure to drag the word out. "Or would you rather I called you puppy?"

Inuyasha growled once again clenching his fists so hard that his claws were digging into his palms, he found that wounding himself made it easier to fight back his urges, especially during this time of the year. Suddenly he felt something within him begin to stir, his heart began beating faster and his breathing became erratic.

_**That scent. That tantalizing scent. **_A voice inside him growled. _**It is her...my mate...my woman...she calls to me. Give her to me...now.**_

"He's waking up..." Inuyasha growled aloud accidentally.

"Waking up?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha had just realized what he said and turned to Kagome flashing a glare. "It's nothing! Go home Kagome!" he ordered. "I'm not-"

"Sit boy."

The charmed necklace Inuyasha wore began to glow brightly before he was slammed hard onto the dirt. "What the hell was that for?" he groaned.

"You're being a jerk," Kagome told him as she squatted in front of his horizontal figure, she reached out and pet his head softly making sure to rub his fuzzy ears. "I'm not going home until you tell me why you're acting out more than usual."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat as he fought back the urge to purr like a kitten as he slowly sat up, focusing his golden orbs onto her chocolate brown ones he lurched forward so that he was nose to nose with her. "This is not the time to be stubborn." he told her.

"Says who?"

"So you won't leave?"

"Nope. You can't tell me what to do."

"Fine. But I am _not _responsible for my actions from here on out. Remember this Kagome, you brought this onto yourself, and I warned you."

And with that he stood and jumped from tree to tree going deeper into the forest. Kagome sat there staring blankly into nothing before a small grin appeared on her face, she whipped out her notepad and began scribbling under 'Day One'. "

First day of spring," she read to herself. "Still a work in progress."

**A/N: Well this is my first Inuyasha fic! I know, it's a 'Spring Season' fic, very unoriginal. But since this is my first one I decided to go with something unoriginal, as practice for my Inu/Kag fic I've been working on for a while now. Anyway, hopefully you all enjoy this 7 part fic.**

**Feedback is love.**


End file.
